Setting the World on Fire
by Lostinthought87
Summary: Emma Swan returns to her hometown of Storybrook after 11 years of running away from her past. What happens when her perfect plan of starting over is threatened by the reappearance of an old friend.
1. Prologue

**AN: So to anyone actually reading this – I want to start by saying thank you. This is the first thing I have ever tried to write (not for school), so any constructive criticism is appreciated. That being said though – please be patient, it may take me a while to find my footing. Hope you enjoy it.**

Berkeley, California

June 2016

"Today is a day of thanks. A day to thank those who helped you get here—nurtured you, taught you, cheered you on, and dried your tears. Or at least the ones who didn't draw on you with a Sharpie when you fell asleep at a party. Today is a day of reflection. Because today marks the end of one era of your life and the beginning of something new."

Sitting in a crowd of her peers, watching Sheryl Sandberg provide the commencement address, Emma Swan still couldn't believe that she was finally here. After five years of graduate school, endless all-nighters and countless cups of coffee - it was finally over. For the majority of students, graduation is associated with feelings of joy and excitement, underlined with feelings of uncertainty over future job prospects. For Emma however, those feelings were overpowered by the imminent fear of going home, the place she had spent the last eleven years trying to escape.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So this chapter has got a bit more meat to it :) Hope you enjoy it!**

Unpacking the last of her boxes, Emma looked around her newly rented apartment. It wasn't much to look at upon first glance, but it was hers. After nearly a decade of living in university dorm rooms and apartments, having a place of her own felt surreal to Emma. Hearing a loud noise from behind, Emma turned to see one of her elder brothers – David- standing behind her with a bag of groceries in each arm.

"Hey kid, I heard that you had come back into town. Brought you some food in case you felt the desire to cook your kind and loving older brother dinner".

"Wait what? Who told you I was in town, and how the hell did you get in?" Emma asked, coming out of her stupor.

"Oh, everyone knows. August saw you driving into town with your bug. He told Marco, who had lunch at Granny's and told Red. Well then Ruby told Granny who let her know that you had rented this place. Then when Graham went in for his coffee break, Ruby told him everything. Then of course, Graham told me when he came back to the station. Simple".

"Well, next time you see Pinocchio tell him to keep his mouth shut." Emma muttered, grabbing the groceries from her brother's hands and putting them into her refrigerator.

Emma wasn't upset that David knew she was in town; she had been looking forward to seeing him ever since she decided to move back. The problem with David knowing was that he was often the last person in town to hear any gossip. This meant that it was likely that everyone, including their father and David's twin, also knew.

"So about that food?" David asked again, taking a seat at her dinner table.

"My God David, can't you see I've been busy. I've been unpacking all day! Why are you laughing?" Emma asked, turning around to give him a glare.

"I ordered us pizza about 30 minutes ago, it should be here in about 10 minutes." David laughed, forcing Emma to shake her head at her brother's ability to act as a thirteen-year-old boy, even at 32.

"You're a dork. I'm going to go call dad and James and let them know I've moved back. At this rate it will be on the news by 9", Emma mumbled the last part as she walked into her bedroom, leaving her brother to deal with the food.

Glancing at her cellphone, Emma let out relieved sigh as she noticed that there were no missed calls. She only hoped that they were both were home so that she wouldn't have to make two separate phone calls.

"Please don't pick up, please don't pick up, please let it be the machine, Please…"

"Hello?" Emma's father answered, cutting off Emma's plea for the answering machine.

"Hey Dad, it's Emma. I just wanted to let you know that I arrived in Storybrook safely."

"Yes, I heard. Ruby was kind enough to inform James and myself this evening when we stopped by for dinner".

"Right, sorry about that. I was hoping to have my place set-up before inviting you, Ingrid and James over for dinner." Emma explained, trying to diffuse her father's anger.

"Of course," George bit out sarcastically before stating that he had recently divorced Ingrid, wife number 5, and was now dating a woman named Ella.

"Dad is James there? I was hoping to say him to him as well, if he's free."

"Of course he's here, James has always made an effort to stay close to his family. James come talk to your sister." George called out, leaving the conversation.

A few seconds later, Emma heard a new voice come onto the phone, "Well, look who finally came out of her hole. How long are you back in town for this time?"

"I'm well James, thanks for asking. Just wanted to call and say hi" Emma responded, ignoring her brother's behaviour.

"Well aren't you sweet. You know what would have been even better? Letting us know when you actually got here. Anyway I'm busy right now. I'm meeting Killian at the bar tonight. Remember him?" James sneered, knowing his sister's painful history with his friend.

Feeling her stomach drop at the name, Emma quickly ended the conversation before her brother got one of his crazy ideas, like trying to coerce an invite for himself and Killian to her place. It had taken Emma a long time to get over what those two had done to her, and she had no desire to experience those feelings again. As far as Emma was concerned, Killian Jones disappeared from her life a long time ago, and she intended to keep it that way.


End file.
